Mine - Charted
by Steven Universe
Summary: When Nathan is kidnapped by a powerful new foe known a the CEUF, he is brought to a strange new land. One where he can mine for diamonds, collect raw materials, and build a mansion - all before nightfall. Can he survive? Will he not only be able to walk away with his life, but that of his friends as well?


**Guys I just had this awesome idea that this is gonna be the most awesome fan fiction ever. Why else would you mix the greatest modern day treasure hunter and MINECRAFT? This is gonna be SO awesome.**

**So, without further ado. I do not own Minecraft. I do not own Uncharted. I do not own anything.**

It had started out as just another regular day. Well, as regular as getting shot at and running for your lives. Drake had tried to steal the precious staff of Camen, and he wasn't gonna end up keeping it if he didn't keep running. He and Sully were a ways ahead of their attackers, but they were gaining fast. EXTREAMLY fast. "Sully! Come on, run for your life!" Sully looked at Drake with a stupid look on his face. He was panting heavily. "What did you think that I was doing, taking a relaxing vacation in Tahiti?"

Drake and Sully didn't exactly _know _what had attacked them. As soon as they had grabbed the artifact, the rounds started to be fired. It was hard to run for your life through the jungle. The branches and the trees, it was lucky that he had not taken his head off. Then again, it was a surprise that with all of the men chasing them, they had survived at all.

Drake held the staff in his hand. He pumped his legs harder, trying to put a little distance between his assailants and himself. He jumped over a fallen tree that blocked his path. He heard the sound of a gun being fired, and a chunk of bark off of a tree in front of him was blown off. "Oh crap! That could have been me!"

Drake and Sully ran with renewed energy. They didn't know exactly where they were running, but they just kept going. At one point Drake thought that he heard the sound of water crashing against rocks. _That can't be right. Were in the middle of Peru!_ He didn't give the thought much attention. Instead, he went back to making sure that he didn't run face first into a tree, which would most likely happen at one point. He would cross that speed bump when he came to it.

Sully looked like he was about to die. He was panting heavily, and his face was a deep red. Drake started to get worried. _What if we can't outrun these lunatics? What if they catch is? What would they do to us?_

He heard the crash of the ocean again. It still didn't make sense, but he kept running. He and Sully crashed through a heavy bit of foliage at the same time. They both felt the weightlessness at the same time.

They had been chased right off a cliff. They were falling fast. Luckily, it wasn't towards the ground, and it was instead towards a large body of water. They both screamed, and they hit the water at about the same time. Drake felt an immense pain all over as his body splashed into the water, and blacked out from the impact of smashing into the water from thousands of feet up.

Drake blinked his eyes as sunlight streamed in through a small window. He moaned. "Anybody get the license plate of the truck that just hit me?" He slowly looked around. He was in cell that had only the small window that was letting an immense amount of light in. There was a door, and that was it. A sign on the wall said that he was now property of the CEUF. Under the sign in graffiti read the Creeper and Enderman United Front.

"The what and what united front? What are Endermen and Creepers?" He would have to figure out what they were later. He tried the door, and it swung right open. He stepped out and turned around to shut the door. Doors to cells were _never_ open. He turned around and looked at his surroundings.

Everything was…the best way that he could describe it was blocky. Everything looked to be made of cube structures. It was very weird, to say the least. What looked like a wolf ran by, and it looked like it had no curves. Everything in the world was made of straight lines…

He saw what looked like a man on the horizon. He had a green shirt on, and green pants. He also had a green hat on top of his head. Drake, still confused, started to walk over to him.

He knew that his last adventure was over, but another one was just starting.

**So. Not much action yet, but wait till Drake learns what he can do in this world!**

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: So guys, I am here with my FAVORITEST GAMES PROTAGONIST EVER. NATHAN DRAKE IS IN THE HOUSEEEEEEEEEE!

Nathan Drake: …wow…..your…excited, to say the least.

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: You bet! You're not my favorite protagonist, but you are from my favoritist game ever.

Nathan Drake: So you've played all of my games?

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: …..not exactly...

Nathan Drake: Yet it is your favorite series?

Stevie: I am seriously hurt. I am just gonna say that.

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: I like Minecraft to. I play it all the time.

Nathan Drake: Your logic is flawed.

Aqua Alchemist Alpha: STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME

*Runs away crying*

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE COMMENTS. DO YOU SEE HOW BIG I AM TYPING THIS TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MISS IT? LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS.**_


End file.
